


Nightmare

by Hierarchical



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Scars, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchical/pseuds/Hierarchical
Summary: Lysithea wakes from a nightmare; Edelgard is stirring in her sleep.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nightmare

Lysithea jerks awake. Another nightmare. Old memories of scalpels peeling her skin like fruit and burning of her new Crests that still haunt her—worse than ghosts ever could.

The sound of raucous groaning pulls her gaze to Edelgard, who is stirring in her sleep. Her translucent nightgown reveals matching scars on her back. She thinks about shaking Edelgard awake to ask about them, but discards that thought. Edelgard can’t know they’re one in the same—victims of a cruel society that places too much value on Crests.

She can’t look anymore so she closes her eyes. Back to bed—back to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hierarchycal)!


End file.
